At The End Of This War
by June Howard
Summary: Et si Merle Dixon n'était pas l'homme que l'on pensait ?
1. Prologue

**Note : Sasha et Tyreese n'existent pas, Shane n'a jamais fait l'amour avec Lori.**

 **Carl est l'unique enfant de Rick et Aaron n'est pas gay.**

Prologue :

Merle Dixon, ah ce Merle Dixon... On en parle comme si il était le démon sur terre, comme si c'était le virus de l'humanité mais il n'en est rien.

Du fait de ses mauvais choix personnels le monde vois Merle comme étant quelqu'un de nocif et irrespectueux envers autrui même son frère. Daryl n'est pas dupe il sait très bien que c'est un air qu'il se donne pour se la jouer et s'attirer la crainte de quiconque oserai l'approcher de trop près.

On pourrais dire que Merle ressemble trait pour trait a Daryl, tout deux se donnent des airs de kaïds des rues, tout deux ce refuse le bonheur surtout depuis ce fameux juin 2005


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

5 juin 2005.

Le soleil se lève et passe à travers le petit bout de tissus faisant office de rideau dans l'appartement insalubre de ce cher Daryl Dixon.

C'était un petit appartement modeste dans le quartier de Brooklyn, il appartenait a son père tyrannique récemment décédé. Daryl avait quitté l'appartement familial très tôt suite aux coups que lui assénait son paternel, puis a sa mort il a finalement décidé de vivre entre ces murs ne sachant pas où aller...

Comme tous les matins il se lève regarde à la fenêtre, la rue était déserte ce n'était pas normal, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

Voilà maintenant six ans que Daryl était sans nouvelle de Merle qui avait aussi quitté le domicile suite aux coup du père Dixon et même quand il était là il n'a pas pris soin de son petit frère, il n'avait que de mauvaises fréquentations, il dealait en bas de leurs immeuble et aux dernières nouvelles il est parti pour changer de vie jusqu'à laisser son frère subir les châtiment du père.

Daryl lui en avait toujours voulu d'être parti sans lui, il ne s'est jamais senti aimé ni par sa mère toxicomane, ni par son père alcoolique et colérique et encore moins par Merle qui faisait comme si il n'existait pas. Daryl a toujours appris à se débrouiller tout seul, il a travaillé un temps dans un bar miteux puis il est parti dans un fast food tout aussi funeste proche d'un autoroute, pour finir ici au point de départ dans son ancien appartement sans argent et sans famille.

Il en est donc ici à fixer l'arbalète de son grand-père fixée au mur, elle avait de la classe ça il y a pas a dire, elle était imposante et Daryl se souvenait des parties de chasses à la campagne avec son vieux avant qu'il ne meurt bêtement d'une crise cardiaque dans unes de ces fameuses parties de chasses. Le grand-père Dixon était de loin l'homme que Daryl a le plus aimé dans sa vie, il le comprenait, lui apprenait des choses et surtout il prenait soin de lui, tout ce que Daryl sait sur la chasse c'est grasse a lui.

Après s'être remémoré une fois de plus le passé il prit sa veste en cuir et son casque de moto puis sortit de son lugubre intérieur. Il chevaucha sa belle et décida d'aller au bar le plus proche qui était tout de même à 80 km de là. Une fois arrivé il n'y avait personne une fois de plus cela lui semblait curieux mais sans plus, puis il s'avança du comptoir et le gérant apparut.

\- Un whisky pour monsieur Dixon ?

\- Hmm. _Finit-il par répondre_

Daryl était loin d'être bavard mais tout le monde le connaissait grâce ou a cause de Merle principalement, il l'emmenait toujours avec lui au bar pour finalement partir avec ses copains et laisser son petit frère seul.

Merle à dix ans de plus que Daryl, avant qu'il ne naisse c'était le petit chouchou de sa maman, elle était très jolie et saine d'esprit, elle était grande et élancée, elle avait les yeux d'un bleu profond et des cheveux blonds comme le soleil elle avait tout pour elle.

Quand elle tomba enceinte de Daryl elle perdit son travail et son mari de même ce qui devenait tendu quand il fallut payer la nourriture et le loyer. Puis Daryl vint au monde, Merle avait donc dix ans et il était déjà jaloux, son père commençait déjà à boire et il devenait peu a peu le bouc émissaire de la famille, si Daryl pleurait et qu'il avait le malheur de parler c'est lui qui se prenait une baffe, si Daryl faisait une bêtise c'était automatiquement sa faute et quand Merle partit à l'age de vingt ans ce fut Daryl qui prit les coups.

\- Héé Daryl tu trouves pas que ces mecs là ils sont étrange ? _Le barman le sortit de sa_ _réflexion_

Il scruta le bar, il y avait deux hommes très étranges ils semblaient endormis.

\- Ils doivent être soûls. _Répondit-il_

Il but encore un verre du précieux liquide puis reprit la route pour au final retourner dans son appartement. Il se déshabilla puis s'allongea sur un canapé tout en songeant a sa vie, son passé, comment ça se serait passé si il n'était pas né, comment aurait été la vie sans son père violent, puis il finit par s'endormir doucement.

Au milieu de la nuit quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il se dirigea vers la porte et c'était comme si il prit un couteau dans le cœur.

\- Hey frangin ça roule ?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Daryl était partagé entre colère et joie, entre excitation et désespoir puis finit par lancer :

\- Casse toi.

Puis il ferma ainsi la porte, posa son dos contre la porte en réfléchissant.

\- Frangin déconne pas ! Ils sont dehors … tous ! Je peux pas rester ici et toi non plus !

Ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait Merle il fit comme si il n'était pas là et partit ce recoucher, il entendit des coups contre la porte puis plus rien, Merle était parti.

Le lendemain matin, comme a son habitude Daryl voulut aller au bar, il prit ses affaires puis ouvrit la porte et ce fut l'horreur sur terre, tout était abandonnés et il y avait des gens qui titubaient proche de sa porte, il sortit et courut en faisant ainsi le tour de son quartier puis il finit par s'arrêter devant un homme qui ne bougeait pas dans la rue.

\- Hey mec qu'est-ce qui …

Le mec en question se retourna vers lui, il lui manquait la partie inférieure de la mâchoire et il pissait le sang, le regard vide et s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Daryl lui mit un coup dans le ventre puis il courut vers son appartement. En catastrophe il pris quelques planches et les mis sur les fenêtres puis prit un sac et y mis le strict nécessaire dans le cas où il devrait quitter ledit logement.

Il finit par regarder dans le frigo et les placards il avait de quoi survivre quelques jours, malheureusement il n'avait pas de télévision pour voir ce qui pouvait se raconter mais il avait une radio.

 _Ne … sortez sous aucun prétexte... nos morts se relèvent...cloîtrez vous …_

Maintenant il saisit ce que Merle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre dans la nuit, quelque chose d'étrange ce passait et il ne savait pas quoi mais il lui fallait trouver une solution rapide pour quitter la ville, il se sentait vulnérable et il n'aimais réellement pas ça.

Il prit soin de décrocher l'arbalète du mur et de chercher partout les flèches qui vont avec.

\- Mmh 5 … j'irai pas loin avec ça.

Il trouva également un Beretta calibre 22 dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avec une boîte de munitions au cas où il faudrait se défendre.

Il finit par s'asseoir a côté de la fenêtre pour regarder a travers le petit trou ce qui se passait dehors, des gens titubaient comme si ils étaient bourrés, ils étaient en train de s'agglutiner devant une maison visiblement occupé encore par des gens, sans doute une famille, les gens hurlaient puis quelqu'un finit par sortir de la maison visiblement pour tenter de comprendre puis il se fit attraper le bras par un homme puis par un deuxième et … ils le mangent.

\- C'est pire que ce que je croyais.

Cette fois il en était sur, il fallait qu'il quitte la ville avant qu'il n'y en ai trop dans le quartier, c'était la nuit il allait attendre le petit matin avant de lever le camp.

6h du matin.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil il surveillait le quartier et c'était pas beau a voir, des gens paniqués se faisaient dévorer par … des morts ? Il ne savait pas trop, juste qu'il fallait être armé au besoin.

Il n'y avait personne dehors, il pris son sac et le maximum d'armes avec lui, a son grand soulagement sa moto était encore là et il avait récemment fait le plein ce qui était une chance.

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta Brooklyn, il pouvait écouter la radio à l'aide de son téléphone portable, les infos étaient pas très optimistes, la dernière chose qu'il entendu fut : _allez à Atlanta, l'armée vous y attend et elle va vous aider._ Il ne savait que penser de cela mais il prit quand même cette direction, après tout ça ne pouvais pas être pire.

Plus il avançait sur l'autoroute et plus c'était compliqué, il y avait des centaines de milliers de personnes encore en vie dans leurs voitures et toutes étaient en direction d'Atlanta, fort heureusement les gens s'entraidaient et il n'y avais pas de « rôdeurs » parmi eux.

Il prit soin d'arrêter la moto puis il attendit que ça passe, il était pas loin de la ville, il pouvais l'apercevoir au loin, il y avait des hélicoptères de l'armée qui tournaient, les gens souriaient ils pensaient que ça allait bien ce passer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Des avions apparurent également puis ils déversaient du napalm dans la ville, il pouvait entendre leurs hurlements de douleurs, c'était horrible, l'armée ne faisaient aucune distinctions entre les gens sains et les morts, quelques heures après ça ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'autoroute, les gens étaient paniqués.

Daryl prit son sac et commença a courir en direction de la forêt pour échapper a ce massacre.

Après avoir courut plus d'une vingtaine de minutes il s'assit sur un rocher puis prit sa tête entre ses mains en maudissant le ciel de l'avoir fait vivre une journée pareille seulement un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur, il prit doucement son arbalète et fit le tour, il se retrouva devant une jeune fille blonde et lui braqua son arme sur sa tête.

\- Non pitié ne tires pas !

La jeune femme mit ses bras en l'air, elle avait des fruits dans sa main droite.

\- Je t'ai pris pour... ces choses.

Il reposa son arme a ses pieds et se repose sur son rocher.

\- Tu compte rester assis ici ?

Daryl ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il était pas de nature bavarde mais la jeune femme ne comptait pas bouger sans savoir qui il était.

\- Je fait parti d'un campement proche de l'autoroute, on a bien failli y passer ! Ils sont fou comment ils vont nous secourir si ils nous tuent et …

\- Sois pas stupide putain, regarde autour de toi ! On est tous condamné à vivre comme des chiens dans les bois, notre ancienne vie jamais on ne la retrouvera ! Maintenant laisse moi.

\- Ok si tu veux mourir reste ici, moi j'ai encore espoir et sans espoirs on ne vis plus, je suis peut être encore idéaliste mais...

\- Casse toi je m'en fou de tes états d'âmes !

La jeune fille était visiblement vexée cette fois, elle le regarda encore une fois puis partit s'enfoncer dans les bois.

xxx

Après avoir quitté son frère cette fameuse nuit, Merle prit la route vers Atlanta, seulement il est passé par les bois pour éviter la foule, il s'était assis sur une colline et c'est là qu'il vu le massacre perpétré par l'armée.

Son chemin croisa celui d'un petit groupe de personnes dans un camping-car, il y avait un vieil homme nommé Dale qui était le propriétaire de l'engin celui-ci avait recueilli deux sœurs Andrea et Amy. Peu a peu leurs groupe grandissait, les ont rejoint : Lori et son fils Carl ainsi que Shane meilleur ami du père de Carl qui avait disparu au début de l'attaque, étant seul Merle avait décidé de rester bien qu'il ai l'habitude de la solitude dans le fond il n'aimait pas ça et avec eux il se sentait utile.

Tard le soir c'était au tour de Merle de monter la garde et ça l'arrangeait tellement comme ça, c'était paradoxal parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul mais la compagnie des gens la journée pouvait par moment l'agacer c'est alors qu'il s'est proposé de monter la garde la nuit et d'aller chasser le jour seul, c'était une façon comme une autre d'être utile sans trop se dévoiler aux gens. Il pensait si souvent à Daryl, il savait très bien pourquoi il ne voulu le suivre quand il était venu le chercher mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal, son frère était un battant il le savait mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, et si il c'était fait avoir dans la nuit ? Et si en voulant aller au bar il s'était fait attraper ? Tout les scénarios traversèrent son esprit, dans le fond même si il avait rejoint ce petit groupe il cherchait toujours son petit frère.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Dix jours plus tard.

Merle était parti a plusieurs reprises dans la forêt dans l'espoir de retrouver Daryl mais finalement il prit la décision d'arrêter purement et simplement les recherches, il savait très bien que si son frère était là il savait cacher sa présence.

Au cours de ces dix jours ils ont récupéré une famille composé d'un couple et d'une petite fille, l'endroit devenait dangereux pour tout le monde seulement Shane n'en faisait qu'a sa tête.

\- Dis Shane il faut qu'on bouge. Lança Merle

\- Et si on nous cherche ? Comment on va nous sauver si on reste pas ?

\- A quand tu va comprendre que PERSONNE ne viendra !

\- Merle me force pas à devenir violent !

Merle crut qu'il allait perdre patience il décida d'en rester là pour le moment. C'est vrai que parfois Shane pouvait être impulsif et désagréable. Pour se rendre utile Merle décida de partir seul à Atlanta dans l'espoir de ramener des armes et de la nourriture car celle-ci commençait à manquer et il n'avait pas trouvé d'animal depuis des jours. Dès que Dale eu le dos tourné, Merle prit un fusil et un couteau qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture puis prit quelques munitions au cas où puis pris une voiture.

La route était déserte, il n'y avait strictement rien pas un seul rôdeur rien.

Il laissa sa voiture à l'entrée de la ville, il y vit un cheval vivant c'était bizarre mais il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Au coin de la première rue il trouva une armurerie, il n'y avait presque rien mais il trouva tout de même un AK-47 et un Colt, c'était deux grosses armes d 'épaules il fallait qu'il trouve un sac assez gros pour les ranger, un peu plus loin dans l'arrière boutique il tomba sur des chargeurs et quelques balles. Il pris les fusils sur ses épaules et mis le reste dans son sac à dos. Il scruta la rue, rien pas de rôdeurs il poursuivit ainsi sa route en s'enfonçant dans la ville. Au détour d'une rue il cru défaillir, une centaines de rôdeurs étaient là autour d'un tank de l'armée, sans bruit il se dirigea vers une épicerie et se cacha derrière le comptoir. Il était perdu, tous les scénarios traversèrent son esprit sauf peut être celui qui allait finalement se produire.

Un gros taré sortit du tank et alors qu'il y avait une centaines de rôdeurs, il portait un grand sac pleins de fusils et il était habillé en sheriff ? De quoi le faire rire jaune mais il était en très mauvaise posture. « Eh merde ! » il posa un de ses fusils a terre et chargea l'AK-47 et tira dans le tas en espérant que le sheriff se barre sains et sauf. Les rôdeurs se dirigèrent maintenant vers Merle, il récupéra le fusil au sol et courut de toutes ses forces mais c'était peine perdue. Il trouva refuge dans un immeuble et priait le seigneur pour que les rôdeurs ne viennent pas jusque là. Il se maudissait d'être venu en aide a un con qu'il connaissait pas sans doute un colabo dans son ancienne vie, enfin peu importe c'était fait et il devait attendre que les rues se calment seulement la nuit tombe, il devra rester là pour la nuit et il n'avait pas de nourritures.

\- Je m'appelle Rick Grimes

Sa voix a eu le don de foutre les jetons à Merle, il pensait que le type c'était barré depuis longtemps.

\- Merci de m'être venu en aide... sans toi je sais pas …

\- Ferme là on est pas tiré d'affaire encore.

XXX

Au campement.

Il faisait nuit, personne n'avait vu Merle depuis des heures et les gens commençaient a vraiment avoir peur pour lui, surtout le fait qu'il puisse ne plus jamais revenir et ramener de la nourriture soit dit en passant, personne ne l'aimait vraiment et au vu de ses efforts c'était vraiment dommage.

Cependant Shane montait la garde avec Dale et on pouvait lire sur leurs yeux qu'ils n'étaient pas tranquille. Les deux hommes fixaient l'horizon sans rien dire, armes à la main.

La nuit était relativement calme, on pouvait entendre le doux bruit du vent chaud d'été, c'était agréable puis doucement le jour se leva. Shane et Dale étaient maintenant partis dormir et laissaient ainsi la garde au mari de Carol, la femme qui avait rejoint dernièrement le groupe avec sa fille.

Vers le milieu de la matinée il y avait du mouvement au loin, le mari de Carol leva son arme vers les hommes qui marchaient au loin et s'apprêtait à tirer quand Shane lui prit l'arme de la main avec force.

\- Ça va pas ou quoi ! Tu vois bien que c'est Merle !

Ils laissaient le temps à Merle de venir a eux avec un homme a ses côtés. Carl jouait avec sa mère quand il fixait l'arrivée de Merle et de Rick.

\- Papa !

L'homme se figea se mis à genoux et pleurait de joie tandis que Carl courait vers lui et le pris dans ses bras et Shane le regardait impuissant, avec une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son visage.

 **XXX**

 **WESH LEA** , **je t'autorise à me tirailler le saumon:3**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Daryl s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre, il vit les traces de pas, il savait qu'il y avait des gens en vie pas loin mais il s'en moquait complètement, au final ça lui allait la solitude, ça le changeait pas des masses.

Après quelques heures il sortit de la forêt et atterrit dans un champ, il n'y avait aucun rôdeurs et il y avait une maison ainsi qu'une grange au loin, il décida de s'y installer pour la nuit.

Il regarda néanmoins autour de lui et autour de la grange pour s'assurer qu'il était seul puis il rentra et s'allongea dans la paille. Il a pu dormir un peu, quand il s'est réveillé la grange était ouverte, il prit peur et saisit son arbalète et inspecta les lieux à la recherche d'éventuels rôdeurs.

Il entendit du bruit derrière un tas de foin, doucement il s'en approcha puis une femme lui tomba dessus, ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le tas de foin.

Sans hésiter il poussa la jeune femme au sol et la menaça sur le champ. Elle était petite et blonde, les yeux bleus comme l'océan et des petites joues roses, elle avait l'air terrifiée par lui.

\- Tu veux quoi ! Lança Daryl de façon violente.

\- Je … tu es chez moi...

\- Alors je m'en vais !

C'est lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte qu'il vit un homme d'une soixantaines d'années lui barrer la route. Il avait l'air d'être un homme honnête et sans histoires mais il se méfiait par dessus tout des gens, Daryl était très bien seul et c'est pour ça que lorsqu'il a vu les empreintes dans la foret il est aller a l'opposé de celles-ci. Cette fois il pouvait pas s'échapper, l'homme voulait en savoir plus visiblement.

\- Écoute petit, on va aller dans la maison discuter un peu, tu n'a rien a craindre ici. Lança l'homme

Il le suivit sans discuter, la jeune fille prit soin de fermer la grange derrière elle. Il pouvait observer le paysage, le champs était immense et il y avait des plantations de fruits et légumes juste en face de la maison et il y avait même des chevaux, cette maison semblait bien loin des tourments qu'il a pu avoir dans sa ville et sur la route.

L'homme le laissa prendre place sur une chaise dans le salon, la jeune fille prit soin des affaires de Daryl pour les poser dans un coin un peu plus loin puis elle s'assit a côté de lui.

\- Je m'appelle Hershel et cette magnifique jeune fille est ma fille Beth. Je suis une sorte de médecin, mon autre fille Maggie est sortie chercher des conserves dans une ville voisine avec Otis, uns de nos anciens voisins, ils ne devraient plus tarder... Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ?

Après de longues minutes où Daryl semblait tenter de résoudre une équation tel Albert Einstein il fini par lancer :

\- Daryl Dixon.

Le vieil homme le scruta, tentant de savoir si ce Daryl était digne de confiance, après tout, il n'avait vu personne a part Otis qui était venu le rendre visite et encore il le connaissait.

\- Très bien Daryl, ici tu es tranquille, si tu ne nous fait pas de crasses tu peux rester on a une chambre vide à l'étage... ou tu reprend la route comme tu veux.

\- Je vais reprendre la route je suis bien tout seul.

\- Mais... vous allez tomber malade ! Protesta Beth

\- Tomber malade ?

\- Tous ces gens... ils sont malade, ils sont dangereux s'il vous plaît restez avec nous.

L'espace d'un instant il crut halluciner, mais oui cette fille pensait que ces gens étaient juste malade.

\- Écoute Beth hein ? Ces gens ne sont pas « juste » malade, ils sont morts, ce sont des morts qui marchent, ils meurent et se relève c'est aussi simple que ça ! S'emporta Daryl.

Voyant Beth les larmes aux yeux il se sentit immédiatement nul, elle était jeune et innocente il y est allé beaucoup trop fort il se contenta d'arrêter de la regarder, Hershel ne disait rien non plus et un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Beth va t'occuper du jardin s'il te plaît.

Hershel se leva et donna a Daryl une couverture et de quoi manger, incrédule Daryl n'osa pas prendre ce que lui tendait le vieil homme.

\- Prends mon garçon, tu risque d'avoir froid sur la route.

Il savait très bien que Daryl ne reprendrait pas la route il se faisait tard si il voulait trouver un refuge ailleurs et Daryl le savait tout autant c'est donc avec hésitation qu'il prit la couverture et la nourriture puis il lança : « merci mais je vais dormir en bas sur le canapé. » Ne voulant le contrarier Hershel lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête puis il soupira soulagé de ne pas l'avoir vu reprendre la route.

Daryl s'assit sur le canapé face à la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le danger arriver comme ça, il gardait a proximité son arbalète et ses flèches, il faisait peur a Beth, c'était vraiment pas son intention mais il préférait rester prudent, de plus il n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie.

 **XXX**

La nuit était tombée, Daryl était toujours face à la fenêtre à l'affût, les muscles contractés, la main sur l'arbalète, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. D'un coup il saisit son arme et la pointe vers la source du bruit.

\- Pitié me fait pas de mal. Chuchota Beth les larmes aux yeux.

Il baissa son arme et la fixa d'un air interrogateur, elle était peu vêtue et semblait vouloir quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais pas venir habillée comme ça. Chuchota Daryl tout en détournant le regard gêné.

\- Je... désolé, je voulais savoir si tu voulais boire du thé ? Désolé de la tenue... j'ai pas réfléchie.

\- Non.

\- Du café peut être ? Tu semble en avoir besoin...

\- Oui.

Beth partit dans la cuisine en quête de café et Daryl soupira de soulagement, c'était un homme après tout. La nuit était étrangement calme, il n'était pas habitué a ça, c'était si paisible, il pouvait admirer les étoiles dans le ciel, tout lui semblait si tranquille.

Après quelques minutes Beth revenu avec un thé et un café et elle avait pris soin de mettre une sorte de peignoir par dessus sa nuisette.

\- Merci. Finit par dire Daryl

\- Daryl, je voulais savoir... t'es pas très bavard, avant que tout ça arrive tu étais genre... un prisonnier ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- C'est ce que tu pense ?

Elle vis dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé par cette phase, en réalité il avait l'air blessé tout court, elle se disait qu'il devait pas avoir une vie facile avant tout ça et que peut être que finalement ça l'arrangeait d'être seul durant la fin du monde.

\- Je sais que je suis pas commode comme mec... avant j'étais plutôt très seul, avec ma moto je sillonnais le pays ou les bars plutôt... j'avais un vrai problème d'alcool... c'est tout il n'y a rien a dire de plus si ce n'est que j'ai jamais fait de mal a quiconque.

Une fois son café terminé, Daryl s'endormit sur le rebord du canapé, Beth saisit la couverture et le recouvre tout en s'endormant a côté de lui.


End file.
